


The Morning After

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Stannis wakes in a new bed for the first time...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! Some lovely modern Stansa fluff! :) So, business as usual...
> 
> A reminder, this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write '1,000 word or less vignettes'. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy them.

Stannis blinked his eyes open, slowly coming awake with the odd realization that he wasn’t in his own bed. When finally the sleep cleared from his eyes, he looked around the room--not his room, no, a room that looked decidedly different in the early morning light. 

It was bright, crisp whites mixed with soft pinks and a bit of grey, very much the room of a woman. His woman.

He smiled softly at the memories of the night previous where passion had finally won out. He looked over to her pillow, one that was currently laying cold on the mattress. Where was she, he wondered, panic suddenly filled his chest at the idea that she had fled the bedroom--she didn’t regret last night, did she? 

It was by far the most incredible night of his life and he had fallen into exhaustion damned certain that she had enjoyed it as well. So where had she gone...

Sitting up, he pushed the blankets aside and swung his legs to the floor. A quick look had him locating his underwear on the rug near the foot of the bed and he leaned over to quickly grab them, slipping them on as he stood. His shirt and pants, however were nowhere to be found--oh, right, his lips twitched in a smirk. They were likely laying on the floor of the living room with Sansa’s forgotten evening gown and shoes. 

Stopping briefly in the en suite to splash a bit of water on his face he padded down the hallway, following the muffled sounds he could hear coming from the kitchen. He found her at the stove, scrambling eggs and he couldn’t help but watch her. 

The sight of her was like a punch to the stomach, her beauty magnified in the soft morning light of the kitchen. She wore only his white dress shirt, her fiery hair piled atop her head in a sloppy bun and her long legs bare. For a brief moment he allowed himself to relish in the fact that this was _real_ , this was...everything. He’d waited for so long---

“Good morning!” she caught him watching her, crossing to him with the brightest smile he’d ever seen. Going up on her toes she kissed his lips and he wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his fingers tease the upper swell of her buttocks. 

“Good morning” he replied. 

“You caught me making breakfast, I was hoping to finish before you woke up so I could surprise you” she explained, her hands travelling across his bare chest. 

“I had wondered where you went” he admitted and her smile faltered, then fell. 

“You didn’t think--” she broke off, shaking her head. “You were worried I’d regret last night, weren’t you?”

“You’ve always known me better than anyone else” he chuckled, lifting a hand to carefully tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “How I didn’t realize it sooner I will never know.” 

“I waited a long time for you to notice” she teased, and he felt a twinge of regret that he had waited so long to admit to himself how he felt about her. He blamed his disbelief that a woman as lovely as Sansa Stark would want anything to do with him romantically. 

How wrong he’d been. 

“I know,” he said. “But I’ve noticed now and I am not going anywhere.” 

“Neither am I” she smirked. “For the record, I don’t regret last night, not a single bit. As a matter of fact, I greatly enjoyed myself.” 

“It certainly sounded like you did” he couldn’t help but retort. 

“Trust me, that was entirely your fault” she quickly kissed him before slipping away, pulling the pan from the stove. He watched as she placed the scrambled eggs alongside several slices of bacon, the sight so domestic that it made his heart clench. 

Noticing the coffee maker was ready he filled the two mugs that sat on the counter. He’d known for a long time how she took her coffee, nearly two years of working beside her had taught him that. He worked quickly, any shyness at being in her kitchen in only his boxer briefs quickly fading away. It was when he stepped towards the kitchen table that she stopped him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Bed?” she nodded to the hallway. “I’d like to share breakfast in bed with you, if that’s alright.” 

“Of course it is” he replied honestly as she grabbed the single plate that was piled high with food. He’d never shared breakfast in bed with anyone before and it seemed fitting for their first ‘morning after’ together. 

Sansa carried the plate while he brought their coffees, setting their mugs on the night table and when he turned back to the bed it was in time to watch Sansa shed his dress shirt. She was so incredibly beautiful, her porcelain nudity moving gracefully back beneath the covers.

“You coming?” she smirked and he bit back a lascivious reply, removing his underwear to slide in beside her. “There now, that’s better” she snuggled to his side, placing the plate on their laps. 

“I agree,” he said. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he placed a kiss on the crown of her hair, letting the fading scent of her perfume fill his senses and he exhaled deeply in contentment. 

“Open” Sansa lifted a piece of bacon and he took a bite, smiling as Sansa took the second bite for herself. “I like this...” she whispered several minutes and several bites later.

“Me too.” 

“A lot.” 

“Me too.” 

“You only made me wait twenty-one months” she teased, offering him more bacon.

“Have dinner with me?” he asked once he’d swallowed. “A real dinner--a real date. No more hiding away, it’s beyond time we were an official ‘thing’. I’d like to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I like.” 

Sansa looked up at him, her smile brighter than the morning sun, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
